Afterlife
by Angel Kiss Hikari
Summary: Ritsuka lost everything and is now alone. Can Soubi save him? Shounen-ai, SoubiXRitsuka


**I found this story on my computer, I wrote it some time ago. It really sucks and is OOC. But it's better than my other stories.  
Disclaimer: Pearl does NOT, no matter how many times she says she does, own Loveless**

**Afterlife**

Drip…Drip…

The rain splashed on Ritsuka. He had nothing left anymore. He had run away from his home, because he couldn't stand it anymore. All he had left now were his memories. But those would disappear one day too. He looked back at his memories, his happy memories with friends, but also sad ones.

"_Oh my, Ritsuka-kun, what are those things on your head?" Yoji poked Ritsuka's ears._

"_I think they're ears, Yoji!" Natsuo said._

"_Ritsuka-kun, you're already 16 and you still have your ears?"_

"_That's so weird isn't it?"_

"_It's just plain creepy!"_

"_Oh, and what about this?" Natsuo pointed at Ritsuka's tail._

"_It's a tail!" Yoji said._

"_Why haven't you lost them yet, Ritsuka-kun?_

"_Are you so attached to them? Do they have names?"_

"_Yes! Of course they have names!"_

"_I don't think they have names, so we should name them!"_

"_Let's think…"_

"_Let's name his right ear Yuki!"_

"_And his left ear… Buru!"_

"_What about his tail?"_

"_What about… Taku?"_

"_Yes! Taku, Buru and Yuki!"_

That happened two months ago, the day after Yoji and Natsuo lost their ears. It was annoying at the time, but now that Ritsuka looked back on it, it was actually quite funny. But at that time he actually was ashamed that he still had his ears. He was the only person he knew that still had his ears. Kio, Soubi, Natsuo, Yoji, yes even Yayoi had lost his ears.

So he did something extremely stupid. He started something with Yayoi. That was how he lost his ears. After his mother had found out that he lost his ears, she hit him so hard that he had to go to the hospital. He did have a great time with Yayoi. But, in the end, Yayoi had left him for Kio. That was last week.

After that he just wanted to escape, so he used all of his money to buy a train ticket somewhere far, far away. And now he was all alone in the rain. He was starving, and he didn't have any money left to buy food.

'_Soubi…'_

Ritsuka began to cry at the thought of him. He might be the only one who could help Ritsuka, but Ritsuka had hurt him so badly. It was the only thing he could do, though. He did still have his cell phone. But he didn't want to use it until this moment. But he didn't have anything else he could do. So he sent an e-mail to Soubi.

_Please help me.  
I'm sorry.  
Please.  
Chu, Ritsuka_

He hesitated, but sent the e-mail. Now he had to wait until Soubi would come, if he would come. He just had to hold on to that little bit of hope, and try not to fall into the arms of darkness. But, could he make it until then? Would he be able to stay awake until then? Or… Ritsuka couldn't think anymore, because he started to feel weaker. His eyes were closed, and he couldn't open them anymore. His cell phone fell on the hard ground and broke.

Drip…Drip…

_The darkness, it's too… tempting…_

Ritsuka opened his eyes. But, he didn't see anything but darkness. Suddenly, Soubi appeared in front of him.

"S-Soubi! I knew you would come!" Ritsuka said.

But Soubi didn't seem to notice him. He turned his back to Ritsuka and walked away.

"Wait, Soubi!" Ritsuka ran after him. "I'm terribly sorry!"

But, Ritsuka couldn't keep up with him, and Soubi disappeared from his sight. He looked to his left side and saw Yayoi and Kio, talking cheerfully. He managed to walk to them. But as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, they disappeared.

"W-where am I? W-what is this?"

Suddenly, the face of his mother appeared in his mind. His whole body started to hurt, like thousands of knives were cutting him open at the same time.

"Aaaugh!" He screamed.

The darkness around him began to change. It became red, red like blood. He looked at his hands and saw that they were bleeding. As was the rest of his body. Everything around him turned red with his blood. And the pain just wouldn't stop. He closed his eyes trying to shield himself from the pain.

When he opened them again, he noticed that the pain was gone. He looked around and recognized the park he went to on his first date with Yayoi and where he lost his ears. It was also the place where he made his first memories with Soubi. But, how did he get there? It wasn't where he was before. Maybe, could it be a dream? Or…

Could he be dead?

Or maybe, did Soubi bring him here?

'_Soubi…'_

He hoped for the latter. Where was Soubi? He looked around, but saw no one but his own shadow.

"Soubi?" His voice sounded soft and weak. "Soubi?" He said a bit louder.

But there was no answer. He did hear something else… Beeps? Like from those machines in a hospital, that's what they sounded like. Was this just a dream; was he safely in a hospital?

"No."

Ritsuka looked around and saw… Seimei.

"You are dead."

After he had said that he disappeared. Ritsuka couldn't believe it. Was he really dead? He could never see Soubi again? Would he never be able to hear his voice anymore, see him? No, that couldn't be possible. If he was really dead, then he just had to come back to life. Suddenly, he heard a voice. The park disappeared and he was standing in a room. He saw Soubi standing next to a bed. Ritsuka moved closer to the bed and saw who it was. It was his, pale face. He was attached to machines to keep him alive. He turned around and saw a doctor standing there. Suddenly, the beeping of one of the machines became louder. Ritsuka's heart had stopped.

The doctor grabbed the paddles and charged them.

"Clear!"

But it didn't help. The doctor tried it again but it again did nothing.

"… Time of death," The doctor looked at his watch, "7.32."

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka. If only I had been there sooner." Soubi said.

A light appeared in front of Ritsuka. In the middle of the light stood Seimei. Seimei stretched his arm to grab Ritsuka's hand. Ritsuka reached for his hand, but suddenly hesitated. He looked back and saw Soubi. He was crying.

'_He's crying… Because of me?'_

Ritsuka turned his back to the light and Seimei, and headed back to the bed.

"I don't want to die yet. I want to live!'

Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes. He saw Soubi there, stunned. He was crying, but not anymore.

"It's a miracle…" The doctor said.

But Soubi and Ritsuka didn't hear that, they looked into each other's eyes. They didn't say anything, yet they knew what the other thought.

"_I'm really sorry. I never should have lost my ears with Yayoi."_

"_No, I'm sorry. I didn't follow you; you died because I wasn't there sooner."_

"_But I'm alive now, aren't I?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

**End**

**So, this is the end of this crappy story. It's stupid, but at least I wasn't the one reading it ^.^  
Please review!**


End file.
